<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ateez Star Crossed AU by ofkilljoysandslytherins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770027">Ateez Star Crossed AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofkilljoysandslytherins/pseuds/ofkilljoysandslytherins'>ofkilljoysandslytherins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofkilljoysandslytherins/pseuds/ofkilljoysandslytherins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Copied from my Tumblr: ofkilljoysandslytherins </p><p>Life and Time-Hongjoong<br/>And when you moved, the entire universe moved with you. Who was Hongjoong, a mere man of flesh and blood, to deny the movement of the universe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ateez Star Crossed AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first one shot of a Star Crossed AU. All words are mine except for those in italics which are the English translated lyrics of the song “Main Phir Bhi Tumko Chahunga” sung by Arijit Singh and written by Manoj Muntashir”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You are mine, in this moment you are mine</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Tomorrow things may or may not remain the same</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Maybe something will happen that you wouldn’t remain yourself</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Perhaps something may happen that I don’t remain myself</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Or our paths will diverge</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>And we get lost as we keep walking</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Hongjoong saw you smile for the first time, he knew that if he died in that moment, he would leave the world as a contented man. And when he held your hand, he understood why the sun would bow to the moon just so it shone. Like the eyes of an angel in the presence of its lord.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you embraced him that early autumn evening as the strong wind sung a cheerless song, all the cracks and crevices of his heart mended itself. And when you kissed, the tremble of his soul shook his heart, so that it locked itself shut with only your tender love wandering its halls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nearly cried. When you kissed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Because the joy that shrouded him ran away with the tune of the winds song, leaving behind nothing but fear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Time and life…life and time. Despite being the cup bearer of love still remains its faithful enemy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Life destroys a lover from within, feeding it’s poison fruit to Time, the one that relishes in something forever lost.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If Hongjoong had it his way, he would turn you to stone. Just so he is able to come back to you in that moment despite every tear in the fabric of your relationship.  Even when his fears met him face to face and the sturdy fabric are barely recognizable tatters, you were still there unchanged. Hongjoong wouldn’t have cared if your marble form lacked your usual warmth. All he wanted was to freely return to his home, where he could be with his moon before life and time turned it’s back on both of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> <em>Oh my life, in every silence</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I will sing the songs of your love</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> For some silence is the echo chamber of peace, for Hongjoong it became the void whereby his mind and soul allows itself to get lost in your memory. If only that void was escapable. At least for one tenth of a second. He would be able to survive a life time without you. The human spirit however is unapologetic in its survival. And survive he did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the midst of being a thirsty wanderer in a dessert, he cultivated his own oasis, so that he could drink the water from a spring whose source once sought to kill him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were his everything and so he decided to be the person he knew you deserved.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You would live your life never meeting this vision constructed in your name but that was okay. To Hongjoong, his sole intention was to do the love that you shared justice. He sung songs in your memory with each step he took and danced while praising your name when he finally held his testament in his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> <em>You are necessary for me, like air for breathing, I look for you like feet look for the earth (to stand on).</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Whether I have to laugh or cry, I look for you like someone crazy. Whether you are in love with me tomorrow or not, Whether I have the permission tomorrow or not, With the pieces of my broken heart with me, I'll return to your door only.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Life and Time will turn their backs on Love for as long as they exist but love just is. It can never stop loving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the heights of his success he never for once failed to remember you everyday. His muse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He spent hours just staring at the pictures of you on his feed. His gaze wandered over every crevice of your face, from the curve of your lips to the crinkle in your eye, searching for some sign of a false smile. So that he could be your watchful angel from afar, sending you his love in small bits of coincidences. You thought it was dumb luck. The way things just worked itself out somehow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> <em>Since you have met me, I became more golden</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Now, I don’t just smile with my lips, but with my entire self</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>My days and nights are beautiful, only because of you</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>This companionship will not be here forever</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I will be here and you somewhere else</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>But whenever you miss me</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I will become the breeze and come to you</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hongjoong didn’t mean to follow you that day. It was the cruelly benign poets of fate that penned a tragic one sided meeting. As if your gravity dictated the compass of his heart, he sensed you standing there between the shelves of books. You glowed like a beacon of salvation, just standing there lost in the words of a sonnet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And when you moved, the entire universe moved with you. Who was Hongjoong, a mere man of flesh and blood, to deny the movement of the universe? Your smile seemed to tear through the concept of time, picking apart every atom in his body, rearranging them so that he bore one that almost resembled yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But his couldn’t shine like yours did, so the poets of fate snuffed it out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A mere man of flesh and blood, but one who was blessed, because the movement of the universe danced for him, smiled at him and Hongjoong even with his fierce love for you, was powerless in front of infinity’s final word. Just like Hongjoong once was, this man too was a monk of your loves temple.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> <em>and I'll still love you, I'll still love you. I'll die for this love, but I'll still love you.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What is a heart without a home? A monk without a lord? Hongjoong did not know. But he did feel. It was deathly loneliness, wounded desire, a regretful heart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yet despite the finality of your word, condemning him to suffer a lifetime of emptiness, Hongjoong smiled. He smiled because he could still love. Even from miles away, Hongjoong still prostrated to your divine affection. His heart will forever be a nomad, his worship forever rejected but to love was enough.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>